


Treating her how she looks

by Vonvaria (Oversoul159)



Category: Bleach, Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, F/M, Gang Rape, Guro, Multi, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay Logs, Scat, Somnophilia, Vore, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Vonvaria
Summary: Matsumoto Rangiku's going undercover on Earth for a bit. Go to school, go home, regular teenage stuff.Unfortunately, Matsumoto looks like a raunchy porn star and finds out that that makes getting anywhere really difficult!





	Treating her how she looks

**Author's Note:**

> So, like all my RP works, this is not for the faint of heart. Seriously, mind the tags, everything is graphic.
> 
> I have a bunch of logs that I've never posted, so I'm going to try to work my way through them slowly. The ----- are because a post apparently got lost somewhere and I couldn't remember what went there, but you can more or less imagine what occurred pretty easily.
> 
> Enjoy!

Matsumoto had just started her undercover work at school that day, she had gotten her school uniform, got introduced to her class mates, and some of the teachers, etc, most of whom she had forgotten.

This uniform though, it was far too tight and small, it wasn't made for girl with figures like hers!, she white socks up to her knees, with black leather shoes on, a gray wavy tartan skirt around her waist, witch brushed at her mid upper thighs, and a skin tight white cotton shirt, almost all her tits were showing, she couldn't do up the top 5 buttons, or wear a bra with it on, showing of the acres of creamy soft cleavage. She swore that no boy or teacher she came across could stop staring.

There was nothing she could do though, she had a job to do, and staying udner cover at the school was a major part of it! She arrived back at her apartment which she had started renting the week before when getting ready for school, she hadn't met anyone else who lived in the building yet except the manager, and he quite frankly disgusted her.

He was a leering, overweight, smelly, letch of a man, who just talked to her tits the whole time, but at least the complex was neatly enough kept. She was looking forward to her dinner after a long day though, she wasn't used to eating physical food.

To say that the manager was a perverted stalker would be an understatement. Mostly because he did, after all, have the keys to her apartment. He had long since had cameras installed in the hallways, so it was simply a matter of waiting until the buxom strawberry blonde left. He had cameras installed in nearly every nook and cranny in her home. The showers (above, below, and at chest height), her bedroom, kitchen, living room, etc.

But then, he thought, while he was here he may as well mess with a few of her things. Unfortunately, from the little that he remembered from speaking with her, she wasn't dumb. She would notice it if he left her clothes there cum stained. So he simply took one of her bras with him, and was currently using it as a jock strap.

He did mess with her kitchen a bit. No one noticed little changes in their food, after all. So he had messed with everything he could find in there. He had popped open one of her sake bottles and poured half of it out. The he put the tip of his dick against it, letting a hot stream of piss flow into the bottle before swirling it around, capping it and putting it back. He opened up her fridge and freezer and his eyes widened. It looked like she really liked her chocolate. Perfect!

He grabbed a small bowl. He pulled down his pants all the way, squatted down and grunted as he clenched his stomach muscles. He smirked as lump after lump of stinky shit left his bowls, splattering into the large bowl. He then jacked off over it until he managed to shoot nearly a pint of baby batter into it. He took one of her stirring spoons and stirred the mixture around in there until it was nice and smooth. Then he opened the fridge. First he took out her chunky peanut butter. He took a couple spoonfuls of shit/cum combo and stirred it into there. Next was her pudding. He poured the whole thing into the bowl, mixed it around in a small area and then scooped it back into the little cup. Then there was the rocky road ice cream, that was now mostly 'rock.' Lasagna with a layer of jizz. All of the fruits in the fridge were then soaked in a small bucket of piss and cum, until it penetrated the skin. Jizz into her yogurt and milk, of course.

Satisfied, he cleaned up his mess, rinsing the bowl and spoon in her toilet after he peed in it and spraying it with some deodorizer to get rid of the scent.

Matsumoto was exhausted when she got back from school, she really didn't feel like cooking, so decided to just have a quick meal of fruit with yogurt, and then settle down in front of the television with some ice cream and sake.

She bent over, reaching into the fridge, and took out the yogurt pout, a few pieces of fruit, and placed them on the counter, with quick practiced motions, she peeled/diced/chopped the varying fruits, and dropped them in a bowl, and poured the yogurt over the top of it.

She then took a few bottles of sake, a glass, a spoon, and then finally the rocky road ice cream from the fridge, (her favaorite,) and then placing them all on a tray, went and sat down in front of the television.

Feeling hungry, she reached into the bowl with her fingers, and picked out a slice of piss marinated apple, coated liberally in cummy yogurt, and pushed it past her soft full wet pouty pink lips, not noticing a few specks drop on to her cleavage.

From his own apartment, 2 floors down, Dai watched his new tenant with lust. She was being shown on his small TV monitors. He leaned back in his seat, stroking his cock in delight. This girl was such a slut! She was licking his jizz off of that piss apple like it was the yummiest thing in the world! And she should know! A girl like that probably swam in jizz most days, he thought.

Matsumoto took her time eating the fruit salad and yogurt, deciding to stick with using her fingers, not realizing she was dripping jizz along her massive cleavage each time she put some to her lips. She quickly worked her way through, eating each piece of piss fruit, and then finally when all was left in the bowl was a creamy cummy yogurt, she raised the bowl to her full pouty wet lips and drained it, letting the liquid slide down her throat.

She only then noticed her cleavage was splattered by speckles of 'yogurt' and feeling lazy and knowing she would shower later, just rubbed them into her skin, causing her ivory udders to glisten nicely.

Dai gasped at the sight. Of this slutty girl slurping down his cream as if just having given a blowjob, rubbing the spills all over the top and front of her chest. He could just imagine the smell of his waste being absorbed into her skin, into her stomach against her will. Did the girl have any idea what a trashy whore she looked like?! Dai started jacking himself faster, standing up and rubbing his precum on to screen right where her milk jugs were, imaging that he was doing that to the real thing.

Matsumoto reached forward, jugs-a-bouncing, and grabbed a sake bottle and her glass, and in a practiced motion she topped it up. She held it under her nose and inhaled, savoring the (tainted) smell, and then swallowed the glass down, enjoying the burn. She then placed them back on the table, and grabbing her spoon, and the icecream, she leaned back, and peeled the top off the lid, revealing her fresh icecream in all it's untouched, (or so she thought), glory. Not aware that it was infact a mix of so much copious shit and jizz, mixed with a little of the left over icecream.

Dai sat up in excitement. He was tense and a little nervous as well though. Wouls she notice the taste at all? Would she really eat his shit? What if she realized what he did?!? Dai quickly shook the thought away. There was no chance of that really. But the way she drank his piss...the girl was like a living toilet, and in a few seconds she really would be one!

She slowly stuck her spoon deep into the semi-frozen shit and cum, digging it in deep, and then pulling it out, a twisted mishappen lump of it coating the spoon head, unaware of what it was, she moved in closer to her lips, anticipating the delicious taste of rocky road ice cream, as she had heard it was the best.

Her soft wet full pouty lips parted, and the spoon tip pushed into her mouth, she closed them around it, sucking and licking at the shit and cum frozen mix, slowly scraping lair after lair of it off, and drawing it into her wet mouth where it was quickly swallowed, she moved the spoon in deeper and deeper, no idea she was turning herself into a toilet, as she had never smelled shit before, so had no idea what she was tasting.

She repeated these actions, again and again, spoonful after spoonful of shit was slowly slid into her mouth past those luscious lips, until finally, the greedy slut had finished the whole container, even dipping her fingers in to scrape the last bits out, and to drink the last little melted mixture at the bottom.

All that could be heard in Dai's apartment was the sloping and squicking sounds that he made as he feverishly stroked his hard cock while watching the TV. She was a certified toilet now! She had eaten all of it. Several loads of cum, piss and shit. She had eaten it all and loved it! With one final jerk of his cock, he was done, jizz shooting out to cover the television screen and the woman on it, soaking it completely.

Dai panted softly, rubbing away some of the cum so that he could see her again and falling into his seat. Well, he would certainly make sure to give some more tomorrow, he thought as he watched her.

Now finished with her food, and feeling quite full, she just laid back on her couch, drinking bottle after bottle of piss tainted sake, untill eventually nearly falling asleep, stood up and stumbled clumsily to her bedroom, where she fell asleep on top of the covers, without even removing her uniform.

Seeing her collapse onto her bed, Dai stood up suddenly. When she had fallen, her skirt had flipped up, giving him a great view of her tight, plump ass and black lacy panties. He licked his lips, already hard again and rushed upstairs. He snuck into her home and into her room. He stood by the doorway, watching her.

She mumbled and murmured in her sleep, shifting now and then, twitching as she was quite uncomfortable trying to sleep on her fat udders.

Dai gulped slowly, but backed off slowly. He didn't want to wake her up before he got a chance to mess with her food again. He went back into her kitchen. He took out that bowl and once again took a dump inside it. This time, he spread it over the crusts of her loaf of bread, sprinkling a little piss over the white parts of the front and pack. Since she seemed to like it so much, he added more shit to her peanut butter. He then pulled out the watermelon she had in the fridge. He cut a small hole into it and slowly pushed his fat cock into the whole. He moved it up and down on his cock, imaging that it was her cunt he was fucking, raping the large fruit violently. He soon came inside it, happy in knowing that his jizz would soon spread throughout the watery fruit. He pissed in her orange juice and in her other sake bottles. He rubbed each and every one of her utensils through his still shit stained butt crack.

Done in there, he went back to her room. He really, really just wanted to touch her. Just a little. He went up to her and sat down gently on the bed. He lifted her panties a little and stuck his cock into it. He moved his hips back and forth, rubbing his cock across her soft, supple ass while he reached under he and felt up those massive sweater muffins.

Matsumoto grumbled in her sleep, absently batting at whatever cat had climbed on her, and curled up a bit, accidentally rubbing the mans cock head right between her plump butt cheeks.

Dai stilled for a moment and softly gasp as his cock was stuffed between her globes. They seemed to mold so nicely around his cock, almost massaging it. He bucked his hips a little harder, almost laying down on top of her, getting precum all over her ass crack. He delved his hand deeper inside her shirt, rubbing her tits, squeezing and pulling her nipples slightly. After a while he moved his cock so that it was still under her panties but in between her thighs, right up against that plump, moist cunt of hers. He moved his hand down, rubbing his cock a bit, wetting it with his pre, before moving back to her tit, rubbing his juices into her as she herself had done earlier.

Matsumoto moaned in her sleep, a sensuous husky, cock hardening sound, her breasts were obviously extremely sensitive both to pleasure, but especially to pain. her breath had sped up a bit, either due to the manipulations of her body, or due to an interesting dream in her drunk mind.

Dai gasped softly and his cock leaked. But it wasn't cum...it was piss. The man winced slightly as he accidentally pissed all over her panties, cunt and legs, the stream leaking out onto her sheets. He just prayed that she'd think it was an accident of her own in the morning. Jeez, he hated growing old. But once it started, he didn't bother to stop, pissing on this girl was so hot after all. Though he couldn't believe he still had some left. Once done pissing on her, he slowly pulled himself away and turned her onto her back. He sat down over her chest, straddling those knockers and facing away from her. A bit emboldened by his earlier actions, he pushed his cock in between her tits. He grabbed each of her nipples and pulled them together to hold in one had as he started fucking her tits. They started to glisten as his cock rubbed the piss from his still wet dick into her cleavage. He reached back and put his free hand under her head, lifting her head up to meet his ass. He lightly rubbed her nose into his asshole.

Matsumoto twitched a few times, the warm liquid slowly settling on her leg and ass and cunt, and responding to natures urges, started to piss herself at the same time as she was starting to be tit-fucked, the man molesting her had no way to know, as he placed her asshole on her face, that she was starting to have a nightmare of being raped by a monster made of shit, the sheer stench of the ass in her face effecting her dreams, causing her to moan and whimper.

Dai moaned softly at her sounds, turned on by her whimpering. He humped those funbags faster, pulling her nipples out further to push her tits tighter together and using his other hand to push her nose into his asshole. With each buck of his hips, he fucked her tits and her nose. A little shit was scraped into her nostrils from inside of his ass, but he didn't know or care about this. He then leaned back so that he was just sitting on his face with his balls over her mouth and wrapped a hand around each tit, bringing them up close to him as he used them to masturbate.

Matsumoto started to sob in her sleep, the agonizing squashing of her tits as they were roughly grasped and manhandled for fucking overwhelming her dream, and she started to part her soft wet pouty full lips to murmur out; "M'no not muh tits... leave'm be" she burbled into the full stinky nutsack resting on her mouth. In her nightmare the shit creature had made her piss herself and then started slapping her tits with its claws.

\----------

Matusmoto had a restless night, rolling over a few times, as in her dream the shit monster fed itself to her, and she exploded. She eventually woke to the beeping of her alarm, and stood up not noticing what a mess she was, that she had urine stains down her legs from herself and the man, as well as a few bits of shit on her face, dried cum in her hair, and on her massive cleavage, stripping as she walked (once into the wall.) she managed to make it into the bathroom.

Before sneaking off into the night, Dai had snuck into her bathroom. Had had taken her toothbrush and shoved it up his ass, twisting and turning it in there, trying to get himself nice and clean. Then he had used it to clean her toilet, still slightly stained from the last person who had owned the apartment. Then he left it in there with her shower sponge into the toilet and (unfortunately empty of pee) had stuck a finger down his throat and retched into the toilet. He swirled the two around in there for a bit before taking them out, shaking them out a bit to get rid of the obvious stuff and putting them back and flushing the toilet. He figured she'd be too hungover to notice much.

Matsumoto looked blearily into her mirror, she could see the brown lumps of shit on her nose and speckled on her face, she must have been more messy with that icecream last night than she thought, so she wiped them off with a long delicate finger and slipped it into her mouth, sucking it off deeply, trying to savor the chocolate taste again.

She then picked up her soiled shower sponge, and since it was already wet, used it to wipe down her face to make sure she got the few bits she missed off. However through all this, she hadn't noticed that there were cum-stains in her hair, sticking some of it together, or that her privates and thighs had been soaked in urine last night.

She grabbed her shit stained toothbrush, wishing she didn't have this headache, and poured some slimy toothpaste on it, and started brushing her teeth monotonously. She decided she was feeling too tired to shower this morning, it's not like she had sweated much yesterday, so she wouldn't smell.

Except of piss, shit, and cum of course!

Of course, she didn't know that the slimy toothpaste that she was using was just some of the jizz yogurt that he had gotten from the fridge. And she didn't know that Dai was once again watching, too tired to jack off, but very interested in what was going on. He watched as she licked up his shit from her nose and used even more to brush her teeth. Her mouth was so dirty now, he'd never think to kiss her.

She finished brushing her teeth, and washed out her mouth with mouthwash, and then went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, she felt very hungry as she always seemed to in this body.

She got herself first two slices of bread, both of the end crusts because she thought they tasted the best, and taking a knife from the counter she spread thick slavings of peanut butter over it, she then went and got herself a glass, and poured orange juice into it, and then poured milk on top of that, giving herself a fruity bitter cocktail in the morning, non-alcaholic for once though.

She thought a little more and grabbed the water melon, cut herself a slice with the penut butter knife, and then sat down ready to eat her meal of shit tampered bread, with shitty penut better spread on top, with a side dish of cum soaked water melon, and a drink of orange juice and milk spiked with acrid piss.

\---------

Matsumoto looked up upon hearing the doorbell, and walked to the door holding the last half of her final piece of peanut butter bread, and with her left hand opened the door, unaware how disheveled her uniform was, or the stench rising from her food.

Dai looked the girl up and down, taking in every detail. The stinky shit bread in her mouth. The glisten of the cum on her chest, her shirt more open than normal because of his fondling, her nipples hanging out for the world to see. The small strings and clumps of cum in her luscious hair. Her skirt, still slightly moist and stinking of piss. Her stockings, slightly yellow at the tips from the piss that must have leaked down during the night. He stared for a long moment then returned to staring where he always did, at her chest. "Hey...I just wanted to check on ya. See how you -enjoyed- your first night here." he said.

Matsumoto always felt disgusted by his appearance, he was so damned ugly, smelled too, and always stared at her tits. Of course all men did that, but at least some could be subtle about it. She didn't really understand what he was talking about, but was polite anyway. "Yes, it is a nice apartment, and I slept well, thank you."

He smirked slightly, knowing full well that she hadn't slept well and that he was the cause of it. "Good..that's great. I hope you have many more -peaceful- nights." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, letting his hand brush against her chest as it fell off. "Well, you better get going, don't wanna be late!" he said, glancing over her appearance once more.

She gasped, she might be late! She ignored his touch and quickly asked; "What's the time?" and stuffed the last bit of shit dripping bread past her full soft wet pink pouty lips. She ran her hands down her body, adjusting her uniform, not thinking that she was doing it right infront of someone, it was a very erotic show, even if it did replace her breasts back in place, barely contained by the stained shirt,

He chuckled softly, leering at her, happy to know he had some good jack off material for when he went back later to refill her milk. Though it was a shame to see the twins put away. "Oh? About 7:30." he said smugly. If she ran, those things would probably bust out of her shirt, knocking her back a good one. If she took the bus or train. Well, even if she had been clean and dressed conservatively, she still would have been felt up. It's a win-win for perverts everywhere!

"Ooh, I'm going to be late!" She darted back inside for a moment, grabbing her money but forgetting her keys, grabbed her school bag, and darted back out, she bowed to the man in thanks, showing off her tits well, "Thank you for your help" and then ran off towards the train station, she would have to be fast!

In her rush however, she had both forgot her keys, not showered, was still stained from the night before AND hadn't shut her door, anyone could come inside!

Dai smirked, entering her home. He picked up her keys and put them in his pocket. He was going to have fun! He went about his new daily routine, (which will be explained when she gets back home) and when he was done, he left her key in the key lock, for any random stranger to come by and take.

Matsumoto ran down the street, nearly at the station, her fat udders were hammering up and down, only contained by the fact the shirt was so tight over them, they were constantly smacking together as she ran, it was really painful on them, she was sure her clothing was going to make rug burns on them, she turned the corner to the station too sharply and they flew out smacking into her face and knocking her over on to the ground, momentarily stunned.

Many faces turned to watch her as she ran. Or rather, to watch them, the twin beauties that flopped around widely in their container. When she fell, several men, true gentlemen, rushed over to help her up. Of course, they grabbed by her tits or nipples, using them alone to harshly pull her up to her feet. Even while doing that, they 'accidentially' let go, causing her to fall back to the ground. They did this several times in helping her up, until one bigger man grabbed her by both nipples and yanked her to her feet.

Matsumoto screamed each time she was pulled up by her udder meat or nipples, this body was far too sensitive for rough treatment, she gasped and sobbed, being pulled again and again, until finally she was pulled directly to her feet, her silky smooth ivory breasts now had red marks on them where they had smacked around and the shirt had rubbed them raw.

"Th-thank you for helping me up," She gasped out, breath panting, out of air first from the running, and now from the rough tit abuse."I n-need to get to my train now."

The man chuckled softly, giving the udders a tight squeeze before letting them go. This was a prize cow they got. He smirked to himself and nodded to the other men, in an unspoken agreement. Looks like they would be getting on the trains too.

Matsumoto wincing, tucked her breasts back into her skin tight shirt, and rubbing her tits in sympathy, jogged off (slower this time) to the ticket kiosk, and got herself the needed ticket to school, and walking off, not noticing those following her, headed to the correct platform.

A couple of the guys, hiding their faces, rushed forward, knocking her down in their 'rush.' The guys behind her took their time helping her up. Several grabbed her around the waist, pulled her up slightly, and dry humping her a couple times before dropping her and letting the next guy have their chance. Others reached under chest and into her shirt, grabbing her teats by her nipples and pulling them out to the sides and backwards as far as they could, stretching out her poor nipples. They would let them go so that her tits fell down to hit each other hard and then did it again. After only a minute of this treatment, the guys all ran off.

After her rough treatment she was a shaken distraught mess, she fixed her clothing for the 3rd time that day, and wiping her eyes finished heading to the platform, working her way through the crowd to stand near where the train would stop in a few minutes time, and wishing that she would get to school without any more mishaps, twice she had fell down and had to have people help her up, why was she so clumsy in this body? Her breasts and nipples still ached in sympathy of that rough pulling and smacking around.

As they waited for the train to arrive, the group decided to have one more bout of fun with the pretty bimbo. A guy stood on either side of her, hooking their arms with hers and holding on tight. From behind her, hands once again delved into her shirt, pulling those bruised knockers out of their cage. One of her teats was forced up to cover her mouth with her nipple while the guys played with the other one. They slapped it around and punched it while laughing. Once again, guys took turns standing behind her, gripping her hips and dry humping her. On their turn, one of the guys lifted her skirt and grabbed the top of her panties, pulling up until she was forced to stand on the tip of her toes.

Why were they doing this? She didn't need help getting up now! She would have said something but her mouth was muffled by her own bruised teat, though each hammer like punch and slap to her breast made her moan and scream loud enough that even behind her breast gag people would have to take notice, she yelped again as her wedgie'd panties pulled her to her very tip toes, standing like a ballerina her rough stained panties sawed into her puffy virgin cunt and plump ass.

To silence her, one of the guys stuffed her tit into her mouth, muttering "Shut up and suck on your udders, slut-cow." The man giving her a wedgie pulled her up higher and then pulled it out, letting the back of her skirt fall into it. Seeing that, someone pushed the ends of her skirt into her asshole. Someone else grabbed her panties from the front and pulled. It turned into a slight tug-of-war, her panties being pulled back and forth, her feet barely on the ground, rubbing and scrapping her ass, pussy and clit.

Matsumoto moaned and gurgled around the breast flesh stuffed in her mouth, she couldn't spit it out with her jaw stretched so wide, and her arms and hands were captured, so she was forced to just take it all, she whimpered feeling her skirt being shoved up her over packed anus, she hadn't gone for a shit the whole two days she'd had this body so far.

The sawing of her stained panties was like sandpaper on her puffy nethers, her whole weight was being rocked back and forth to scrape them across her clut, her puffy vulva, and her buttocks.

The train came just then, so the guys rushed/walked her inside, never letting go of her. They slammed her up against a window, hitting her head and the underside of her teat. As the two guys continued to play see-saw with her panties, the others turned their attention to her free tit. Someone pulled out a pen from their bag and used it to spread open her nipple slightly (the tit was still pulled out behind her) and push it inside a couple centimeters. Another guy grabbed his own pen and pushed it in there alongside it. Soon it was becoming a contest of how many the could fit in there.

Matsumoto was dazed from the hit to her head, and didn't even notice again what was happening until the second pen was shoved into her nipple, and she screamed her head off, and broke away. Or rather that is what would have happened, in a nicer world, instead all she managed to do was scream into her aching teat, (which she had bitten hard when she banged her head, and not noticed), and tremble in place, legs jerking in the air as her privates were rubbed all the harder, her breast was twisted behind her, and that made it feel like it was getting torn off, and each poke of a pen into her nipple like this felt like someone was jamming red hot spikes through her tits.

Some guy pulled all of the pens out and pushed his fingers into her nipple, he then pulled it apart, forcibly spreading it wider and wider as guys pushed their pens into her teat. Just one then two then four then six pens in her nipple, being twisted around and around. A couple guys even started pushing their pens into her unknowingly full asshole. They pushed those pens in hard, making marks and even point holes in her uniform skirt.

Matsumoto screamed more, then grit her teeth in agony as her nipple was torn open wider and wider, an action she really regretted as her teeth sunk deep into her fatty udder flesh. Her packed bowels sucked at her skirt and all the pens of varying sizes being pushed in, her head shook back and forth, her long cum stained blonde hair flowing as she tried to get away.

As they continued to play with her nipple and ass, some guys, being turned on by all this rough play, started to jack off. Those holding her arms used her hands. A couple boys grabbed her hair, causing her head to be yanked back and wrapped the silky, cum stained locks around their cocks. The boys yanking her panties had started yanking it too hard. Instead of rubbing it back and forth, they pulled it up, up, up and then let it go before doing it again. This caused her to bounce slightly up and down on her panties, making the pens tilt down sharply, cutting her insides slightly.

She could feel fat and hard cocks in her hands, as they used her soft palms and delicate fingers to masturbate themselves, semen quickly splattered down her wrists and through her hair, but admittedly she could barely feel it as she was too caught up in noticing that her asshole was being cruelly cut by the sharp pens forced in it, she started crying heavily, hoping they would notice and have the heart to stop.

They noticed, but didn't stop. If anything, they got rougher. Her other teat was pulled out of her mouth and replaced with a hand. The person forced their entire hand into her mouth, forcing it open wide. They managed to get their fingers close to her throat. Two long fingers squeezed her uvula in between them, pulling and fondling it. Meanwhile, since some of their pens had been tilted up by the wedgie masters, some of the boys spread her ass cheeks wide to give themselves more room and started writing or even carving words into the globes. 'Slut-bunny,' 'Whore,' 'Cum dump,' and '- Serviced' with 12 small tallies in front of it.

Matsumoto gagged and puked up the shit she ate earlier, it splattered aginst the hand stuffed in her mouth, and she was forced to strain to swallow it or drown, this happened twice before she got her gagging under control. She could feel them doing something to her voluptuous fat ass, but over all the pain she was in, she couldn't begin to tell what.

\-------

Matsumoto gagged and choked, her eyes rolling around in her head, she had never felt pain like this before in all her time existing, the feel of her tit being used like a boxing glove to punch the glass was just unreal, something like that shouldn't exist, shouldn't be allowed to happen. But she was forced to take it, forced to stand being scrawled on, having her tits brutalized, and cum splatter into her long sodden hair and over her body.

The guy started tugging and then yanking on her clit, taking one of the pens and lightly stabbing it with the tip. Once they had managed to stretch out her other tip, someone else also donned it like a glove and the two would punch the tits together or punch her in her sides or face with it. Guys started punching and kneeing her ass cheeks as well.

But all good things must come to an end. The train pulled up to Matsumoto's stop slowly. The boys groaned and whined in annoyance but pulled away. They left their pens and her skirt in her asshole. They pulled out of her tits, leaving them flopping down with the fist sized nipples. He pulled his hand out of her mouth, tugging on her uvula one last time. They quietly slinked away though watched from the background.

Matsumoto felt bruised and battered all over her tits were one massive aching nerve, and her ass was on fire. She dropped to her knees when they all left, puking up some of her shit breakfast from before, splattering her stretched out udders with it before she managed to get herself back under control. She new she would have to be quick or the train would leave, so she stumbled out of the carriage, tucking her shitty vomit stained tits into shirt again, and she pulled at her skirt, forgetting about the pens stuck in it, and they shreded her skirt more as it was pulled out.

The pens clattered to the floor, but the back of her skirt was a torn mess, big holes and tears made her buttocks, panties, and asshole all very visable. But even worse than that, there were dark, stinky and sticky lumps of shit attached to the parts that had been shoved up her over packed asshole.

Thinking she was no fairly presentable and just needing 30 seconds in the school bathrooms or something to wipe the stains off her tits, she would be alright then... right?

As she walked out of the station, heading towards her school, her body slowly healed it's damages, her tit holes slowly tightening, her ass hole reforming its former vacuum seal, her bruises partially fading.

Of course this did nothing for her stench, she had thrown up shitty vomit over her chest, her hair was a sodden mass of cum, her ass and legs were scrawled with the sluttiest sayings imaginable and there were lumps of shit attached to the back of her wrecked skirt.

it was a pity she was so naive about the living world, or she might have gone to the police or something, for all she knew experiences like hers were common on the trains to school.

Matsumoto let out a keening "Uhn...." as her vomit soaked udders were cruely groped, but she didn't understand his words. "Cost? Free? For what?" She had never heard of prostitution, or had an idea what they were talking about, maybe her clothes? "They came free when I joined the school." She said, ignoring his fondling, it seemed the normal thing for people to do here, or so she was learning.

For a moment, they seemed confused at her response. Free from the school? Then, since she seemed to have no problem with the first guys fondling, the other guy joined in. "Wait...huh? You got -these- from the school? Man, they feel totally real! But I guess tits this big have GOT to be fake!" the guy said, pulling her tit out of her shirt in order to mess with it with both hands. He wiped some of the vomit away with a handkerchief, leaned down and started sucking on her tit as they walked in broad daylight.

Matsumoto looked shocked at what he was doing, and tried to push him away gently. "Uhm, they are real as the rest of me, but I have to go, I'm late for school!" She was about to step past the man and run off if she wasn't stopped, she had a full day ahead of her! Who knew what would happen at school on her first day.

Matsumoto stumbled her cum sodden hair flowing. as she was dragged back by her tits and nipples, the harsh slapping of her moving breasts causing her to cry out in pain, and then grunt as her nipple was twisted nastily.

The boy pulled her tit back into his mouth. He sucked on it hard, growling in annoyance when he received nothing in return. As a sort of punishment, he bit her nipple hard, gnawing on his and pulling it towards himself with his teeth. Laughing, the other guy did the same. He grabbed Matsumoto by her spunk sprayed locks and jerked her head back, thus pushing her chest out. Most of the people already run off for school. A couple stopped or just looked over their shoulders to stare but none of them helped. They didn't want to risk getting involved. Besides, just looking at the way the girl was dressed, they all at least half-thought that she deserved it.

She yelped, and then whined, shaking her head back and forth as her nipples were bitten and pulled, she could see some of her class mates in the distance, some watching as her teats were chewed on. Then her hair was pulled back, forcing her to look at the sky, while her obnoxious orbs were shoved deep into the faces of her two molesting breast eaters.

One of the boys covered her mouth with his free hand and the two were slowly moving her so that they could pin her up against a building's wall. They were chewing and sucking on her tits pretty hard, hoping to get some milk. One went a bit to far though. He had her nipple pressed tightly between his back teeth and was moving away from her body, the girl kept against the wall by his buddy. But with one particularly rough yank, he actually tore it off, causing him to fall back. He stared up at her in surprise, but didn't stop chewing the delicious tasting tit meat, even swallowing it. His buddy looked up, saw her bleeding tit and gasped. "What the hell, man?" The tit eater just grinned. "Shut up! She's freaking delicious!" he said!

Matsumoto screamed long and loud, the sheer agony of having her nipple and a little of her udder torn off causing her to wail so loudly that many who had not noticed this little drama now stopped to watch. She Sobbed and gasped, great tears running down her cheeks as her breast started to bleed, and pain released piss ran from her skanky cunt, and down her plump thighs and long legs.

The boy that had first bitten her laughed at the sight of her pissing herself, but the other one growled in annoyance. He looked around, a little nervous that someone would consider trying to call the cops. He stuffed her bleeding tit into her mouth and dragged her by her other tit into an alleyway with his buddy following. The boy bent her over slightly and pushed her face into the wall. "Stupid little cunt. You trying to get us in trouble?" he growled. He took his bag (the black briefcases used for school) and gave her a hard swat on the ass. His friend chuckled, lifted his bag and gave her the next one. They started taking turns swatting her on the ass. The one who had bit off her first nipple grabbed her other tit and started chewing on it, trying to tear this one off as well.

She sobbed into her bleeding teat, tears running down her cheeks, she sucked at the bleeding would, trying to soothe it with her saliva. Matsumoto made loud grunting noises each time her fat butt cheeks were smacked, each hit causing some of the shit lumps on her ruined skirt to fly off and her cum splattered hair to bounce, she winced as her other udder was gnawed on, yet more pain rolling through her.

\-----------

Matsumoto, despite all the agony she was feeling, was puzzled, what was wrong with the way she was dressed, she was in her school uniform wasn't she? She sucked harder at her bleeding udder, trying to somehow soothe the pain enough that it would stop the pain of her other newly mutilated and chewed fat orb.

Her ass was vacuum tight, and every inch of cock crushing it's pissing way in felt like someone was double fisting her ass, it was easily the tightest thing any of those men could have ever put a cock into, the hot piss boiled over her shit packed bowels, mixing quickly.

The boy in her ass was gripping her waist tightly, leaning against her as he let out short, slightly pained, gasps. She was tight, increadibly so. It felt like there was a vice around his dick, preventing him from getting in deeper...or getting out. He ground his hips hard against her, his cock bending slightly as he struggled to for it in the warm fuck tunnel. "Fuckkk...stupid bitch...let. me. in. there." he growled out, standing still and instead pulling her back towards him. He was entering her annoyingly slowly, inch by inch. He reached up and grabbed her by the back of her head and slammed her face against the wall again and again. "Open up! Let me fuck you or I'll fuck those tits next!" he barked.

Meanwhile, the other guy thought that that sounded like a great idea. He pulled out his cock and stood on his toes, harshly pulling her chewed on tit down to meet him. He pushed his cock into the bleeding tissue and gripped it tightly with both hands the way one would a bed sheet. He thrust up to meet it, pulling her tit down to meet him.

Matsumoto dropped the bleeding udder she was sucking on, screaming once more, her ass tightening up even more in reflex to the heartrending pain of a fat cock being pushed into the wound on her fat udder, the torn flesh slimed it's way over the cock like the tightest wettest cunt ever, it's tightness clearly a factor of how roughly and tightly they were being manhandled.

The boy moaned as he fucked her sloppy tit hole, fucking it vigorously with absolutely no care for the girl attached to it. The other boy cried out in pain at the too tight ass hole. Having finished pissing already, he let out a roar. "That's it! You're asking for it!" With a sharp jerk, he pulled his shit stained cock out of her ass hole. He used her hair to yank her down to her knees. Grabbing her other tit, he followed his friend's example and forced that shit stained cock into her slightly cleaned wound. He held onto her tit with only one hand, using the other to shove his fist into her mouth to muffle her. Feeling particularly mean, he started to fist her mouth, punching her in the back of her throat.

Matsumoto retched around the pounding fist, vomit splattering against it and being forced back down, some leaked from her nose, lubing the invading arm so it could pound further, easier, harder. Her breasts were nothing but one big nerve center of agony, each thrust of cocks inside her torn tits caused her to wish she was dead, the fatty tissue and bloody milk dribbling from them lubed up the cocks like nothing else before.

The fist in her throat delved deeper, forcing its way down her throat. Her jaw was forced to spread open wide as more and more of the boy's arm got inside her, his clenched fist causing her throat to bulge visibly. As both boys continued to use her tits like the gel sex toys they were, the other boy was still eating her tit flesh. He seemed mildly addicted, pulling off pieces of tit with his nails and tossing the bloody flesh into his mouth as if it were a snack. He loved her tits so damn much! He suddenly had a thought. When they were done using her, he intended to cut off both of her tits! He'd eat one for lunch and save the other one to use as a masturbatory toy at home later on!

Matsumoto was stuck puking, her throat completly blocked by the fist clenched inside it, her stretched throat unable to allow air past, making her eyes roll up in her head as her body twitched all over, her wound fucked slutpuppies practically vibrated, pleasuring the cocks in them immensely, and made it even easier for the last man to tear bits of flesh off with his bare nails.

\-----

Matsumoto would be screaming, begging, running away, trying to die, anything. But she had a arm stuck past her pouty pink lips and deep into her throat, the hand was cruelly tearing at her throat, making her own vomit burn at the wounds it caused. She was starting to get deprived of oxygen, just enhancing her senses further, and she could feel every drop of cum entering her udders, feel every millimeter they swelled, feel the gripping and crushing fingers digging into her soft flesh, feel every tear and cut in them from the rough use and chewing.

The boy with a new tit-eating fetish, Tim, smirked to himself as he pulled out of her swollen milk mounds, his cum leaking out only a little from the cock widened wound. He held the delightfully even fatter tit in one hand, bouncing it up and down in his palm. Man, he REALLY could not just leave without at least one of these things. He scanned the alleyway, looking for something, anything sharp, that he could use to relieve the poor girl of one of her breasts.

He had been worried that he wouldn’t be able to find anything. But, clearly, the fates were smiling down on him. Because, over to the side on a pile of trash, clearly stained with some animal’s piss and bird shit, was an old hammer. With it’s slightly broken and sharp (albeit rusty), curling metal and rubber handle, it seemed like an unnecessarily painful and perfect tool for the job. Tim tore off the front of Rangiku’s skirt and used it to pick up the hammer and ran back over to her. He lifted it high and brought the sharp end down on the start of her bosom, putting two large stab wounds in it. He pulled on the hammer, slowly tearing at the hole while gripping the mound with his free hand and pulling it away. His actions were causing her tit to tear off like fat off of meat.

His buddy, Mark, laughed at his friend’s actions and decided that he may as well join in on the fun! So he reached over for the nearest thing he could reach, a beer bottle on top of a trashcan. He smashed it against the wall above her head, raining glass down on her. He too stabbed his weapon into her poor tit-flesh and, rather then pull it towards himself, dragged it at an angle, planning to cut around under the udder and bring the bottle back to the top. He was quite the skillful young man, able to do this while fisting the girl’s throat, forming a fist again and waving it back and forth in the confined space. His actions were clearly visible from the outside.

Matsumoto couldn't see what was happening to her due to the fist pounding in and out of her overly stretched throat, but she felt the first hit of the rusty and stained hammer, she felt every millimeter of sharp rusted metal tear into her tit flesh, and she would have screamed, but she had no voice, as her breast was torn off in it's entirety, leaving her bleeding copiously and with her other tit still being fucked.

Before she could even start to comprehend the agony she was feeling, glass was raining down on her, causing her to flinch and shut her eyes, and then her other udder was being sawn off, glass cutting deep into the flesh as it ripped it's way through, and finally she was debreasted, both ripped from her body, blood leaking from the torn wounds with each beat of her pounding heart.

\-----

Matsumoto was crying heavily, and instantly spewed up a mass of bloody vomit as her throat was finally freed from it's pounding intrusion, she barely had a moment to take a breath before she was slammed face first into the wall by her hair, dazing and bruising her.

She screamed long and loud as her asscheek was stabbed, the pain immense, though not as great as the feel of her torn off tits, and then yelled even louder as her ass was shredded as the broken and shattered bottle was forced deep into her ass hole, the bottle was far, far, far too big for such a tender little puckered hole, and it ripped and tore it's way deep inside, shredding her shit packed flesh.

Mark twisted and turned the bottle inside of her, just adding to the already extensive damage that the bottle was doing. Nicer people would be worried about her dying from the blood loss or shock, but at this point, they were just too far gone. Mark moved his hand to the bottle's tip and slammed his palm against it, forcing the bottle deeper inside of her, so that only the tip of the shit funnel stuck out.

Even Tim paused from eating Rangiku's tit, the other one having been put in his bag for later...use, at the sight of shit leaking out from the bottle. Both blinked in surprise and laughed out loud at that. "Damn bitch! That's so nasty!" Tim laughed out as the shit dropped from the bottle and splattered onto the ground.

Matsumoto was drooling and dribbling vomit, unable to even thing straight because of the pain in her ass, each twisting movement just digging it deeper into the fleshy tunnel, and making a dribbling bloody line of shit slowly splatter from the end of the bottle.

Matsumoto was a disgusting mess to look at now, clad just a thin strip of skirt and her slutty shoes, her bleeding ass was a mess, but hardly the worst, she had vomit all over her face, shit leaking down her legs, and blood splattering from her torn and shredded chest, she truly was a awful site, but to the truly perverse... she just begged abuse.

\-----

Matsumoto, drooling piss now, weakly coughing and choking, not that she could hear her doing so, as she was momentarily deafened by piss, could do naut by lie there, slowly loosing consciousness due to blood loss, until at last she passed out in the dirty alleyway, her body slowly regenerating as she slept, her tits regrowing and healing, her ass doing the same, but for the bottle deep inside which kept it split wide and leaking shit.

Who knew what horrors would greet her during the rest of the day.

About an hour later, a bum, Taki, happened upon the alleyway, desperately in need of a can or -something- that he could finally take a dump into. All of the mean store owners had refused him enterance into their store because of what he was. He jerked to a halt at the sight of the beautifully busty, near naked girl...with a shit leaking bottle in her ass and piss stains all over her face and hair. He nudged her with his foot lightly and, recieving no response, smirked. He knelt down and pried open the girl's mouth. He pulled down his pants and turned around. He sat down right on her face and suddenly gasped as his bowels relieved themselves. Damn...it looks like he had diarrhea.

For the second...third..forth? time that day, Rangiku was getting a mouth full of shit.

Matsumoto's pouty pink lips were parted and her mouth was filled with splatters of disgusting diarrhea, she chocked and gagged on the stuff, slowly coming to wakefullness, still very weak from her early abuses, she could do nothing to stop the wretched bum from shitting his fould liquid like mess directly into her mouth, making her gag and cry is it pooled and gushed down her sore throat, she could taste the foul mixture, and was barely able to keep from puking.

Taki grunted loudly as a particularly big, solid turd was dropped into the girl's mouth, landing with a splash into the rest of the putrid waste that was half drowning her. He noticed her body twitching slightly as she started to wake up. He turned himself around to look down at her face, keeping his ass on his new toilet to prevent any accidents from happening. He held her head firmly in his hands, his cock flopping down on her face. Figuring that since she's already had a little that she won't mind some more, he started pissing. His cock flopped around a bit, getting his stinking juices into both of her eyes and soaking her hair with the stuff.

She coughed and chocked on her shit and diarrhea filled mouth, splattering her own face with the mess with each gagging movement, even as she was soaked with piss, she must have looked like the most depraved whore ever to be having this done to her, and due to her weak struggles it almost made her seem willing. Piss was burning her eyes, going up her nose, and soaking her hair, would she ever get to school? She dreaded to think how late she must be now.

The chances of her getting to school that day were slim, though she didn't know it yet. It wasn't because of the bum now using her for a toilet. Nope, it was someone else entirely. The bum, having finally emptied his full bowels into the nasty whore, had reached into her mouth, pulled out her tongue, and was using it to wipe his asshole clean. He even sort of sat on the tip to force her tongue into his asshole. But the fun couldn't last. A cop also happened by that alleyway and stared at the two in surprise. "Hey..Hey!" he barked.

Startled, the bum took off, pulling up his pants as he ran with a suprising amount of dexterity. The cop scowled but didn't bother taking chase, turning his attention to what was clearly the raunchiest prostitute ever. But seriously, during the daytime? Had she no sense? He stalked over to the shit and piss stained girl, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Stupid little fuck. It's still morning, for Pete's sake! Come on, you're coming with me." he growled, pulling her along with him out of the alley, making sure to cop a feel or two before he reached public eyes, and tossing her into the back seat of his cop car.

Matsumoto was furiously gagging as her tongue was wiped with shit, and was thankful to the policeman for scaring him off, she would have said so but was still weak, and her mouth was filled with shit. She grunted as she was lifted to her feet, and roughly groped, dribbling runny shit down her front, as her piss dripping face smacked into the door panel as she was tossed into the back seat of the police car.

The cop licked his lips as he stared at her through the rear view mirror as he drove. Nasty as she was, she was still a hot piece of work. When they got to the police station, he grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out of the car and into the building, with little care for the fact that his rough treatment got her slammed into walls and chairs several times along the way. Even if she fell, he continued to drag her along. The other men there, seeming to take lessons from the guys of this morning, would half help her up by grabbing those milk mounds of hers.

The cop took her into an interrogation room and threw her into the chair. "Ok, Fun-bags. Who are you working for, huh? I bet your pimp's gonna be pissed at you for getting cock. If you cooperate, maybe we can help you out." he said, leaning over the table to stare right down at her tits.

The whorish girl still had shit caked around her mouth, and slurred a bit as she spoke. "W-what? I'm not working for anyone." She was really confused, she had no idea why she had been taken here, or where this place was, she was supposed to be in school now, right? So why had this police officer taken her here, he had been so rough too! He had dragged her into chairs, doors, walls, and tables before throwing her into this room, she was sure she would have bruises all over her body!

The cop, Ian, let out an annoyed sound, fustrated already by the lack of answers. From her slurring, he half wondered if she was drunk too. He reached over and grabbed one of her tits, using it to pull her up onto and half way across the table. "Listen, Cum-for-brains, you tell me what I want to know and maybe I'll go easy on ya. It you don't want to talk...maybe I'll put in the bathroom and let a couple more guys use you like that bum did, huh?" he said with a growl.

"B-but there is nothing I can tell you..." She wailed in protest, the sharp pain lancing through her fat teat as she was dragged up and onto the hard metal table. "Please, let me go, I have to get to school..." She snuffed, wishing this wasn't happening, it had been a truly awful day!

Ian glared down at her, half unbelieving, and half uncaring. "Nothing, huh? Well, we'll just see how you feel after being in the bathroom for an hour or two." he barked. Still holding onto her mammary, he pulled her up to her feet and dragged her out of the room. This time, he intentionally threw her against walls, pushed her against doors in order to open them, etc.

Feeling particularly mean (it seemed like being around the poor slut just made men that way), Ian, who was behind her at the time, reached around her and grabbed her nipples. He slammed her against a wall to keep her still. It took a good deal of effort, but he managed to stretch and pull both of her massive milk jugs behind her back until her nipples were close enough to touch. He yanked on them hard to keep them still, grabbed a safety pin and pinned them together behind her back.

She screamed loudly at that, surely attracting the attention of many in the building, as her fat abusable udders were pinned together through her nipples, her fat twisted melons had trapped her arms at her side too, and having them so wrenched around like this made her feel like her tits were going to tear off for the second time that day.

Out of sheer pain at this brutal situation, her ass started leaking more shit from the broken bottle sticking deep up her ass, (and which would tear it to shreds if moved), and ran down her long legs.

The cop gasped in alarm when he felt something wet on his leg. Some of Rangiku's shit had splattered onto his pants leg. The man let out an enraged sound. He threw her to the ground, stepped on one of her asscheeks and kicked her asshole, accidentily shoving that bottle deeper inside of her as well as getting the tip of his boot stuck up her ass. He blinked in surprise before smirking slowly. Pressing harder on her ass with his free shoe to keep her steady, he pushed more of his boot into her hole. Satisfied that he wouldn't slip out, he started to walk. He moved as nonchalantly as one could with their foot in a whore's ass. The other cops laughed at he sight, stomping on her tits whenever he stopped moving long enough. Her body was scrapped along the ground and her head was slammed against every wall and table that they passed.

She screamed long and loud as the broken bottle was forced deep into her guts, not that any of the watching cops cared, something about her pain just pleased and aroused them, as if she was just made for abuse.

Her hole slowly stretched and split around the boot, her full buttocks spread wide, and the puckered sphincter bleeding heavily as it was torn and splattering shit over the heavy boot forced into it's depths.

Each stamp on her tied tits caused her to wail anew, and she sobbed and begged for them to stop, to let her leave, to let her do what she was supposed to be doing, and go to school, but they wouldn't listen, just stamping on her fat udders all the harder, booting them with all their might, as she was dragged along the floor like the slut shoe she was.

When he finally managed to get to the bathroom after making several totally necessary round about trips, Ian had to admit that he was having fun. It made him wonder if he should one day grab a couple girls off the streets and use them as slippers around his home. But, that aside, he stepped on her tits/back hard and yanked his other foot out of the poor bitch's ass. He grabbed her legs and dragged her over to the urinals.

Facing him, he put her head in the urinal and positioned her so that her back rested on the urinal wall and her legs were pressed down to either side of her head. He took out his handcuffs and handcuffed her ankles together, the chain located under her head. He used her hands to spread her asshole open, stabbing two pens through her hands and into her ass cheeks to keep them there.

"Might as well be first." he said. He turned around and backed up, aligning his asshole with hers and started to unload his bowels into her while he jacked off, pre cum leaking down and splashing her in the eyes.

Feeling dazed and battered, and half unconscious from the long trip, she spluttered as she was dumped headfirst into the urinal. A urinal which obviously hadn't been flush enough! her head and neck was painfully bent, and she whimpered as she was chained and handcuffed up, and then let out a chocked scream as her hands were pinned by pens stabbed through them into her fat ass cheeks.

Her torn and bleeding ass was spread wide, far wider than a human's ass should ever be spread, due to the broken bottle shoved far far inside, and the booted foot that had been forced up it just moments ago. She stared up at the cop with leaking eyes as he started to shit into her own ass, his stinky mess slowly filling her gaping hole as he jacked off into her face.

He groaned happily as he added his waste to her already packed asshole. He couldn't help but wonder how much shit they could back into this bitch. He looked down at her pussy and felt around until he managed to find her clit. He pinched it between two of his nails, pulling it out of its hinding place. He yanked on and twisted it 'playfully,' laughing all the while. Once he had finished dumping his load into her, he got up, got some toilet paper and wiped his shit stained ass. He was about to flush the tissue, but then thought, 'why bother?' He went back over to her and stuffed the tissue into her asshole, using it to push the shit and the bottle that he actually didn't know about deeper and deeper inside of her.

Having done that, he pressed the tip of his cock against her pussy lips, trying to get his cock into that moist hole. He fully intended to knock this worthless whore up with some of his own broad.

She groaned in agony as her clit was so playfully teased, playfully in the same way that a lion plays with the gazelles it eats. But it hurt even more as her ass was forced to stretch deeper inside as the toilet paper and shit forced deep inside made the bottle cut her more, far into her shit packed bowels.

Her wet cunt, dripping though with urine and not cummy juices, barely parted at all around the cock, her hymen having regrown at the same time her tits did, despite the stuff she had already been forced up there today, so the cruel cop could barely even get the head in.

Ian growled in fustration once more. He gave her clit a nice hard pull, half threatening to tear the poor thing off. With his other hand, he stabbed her cunt with his long fingers, forcing his way inside of her. He was very surprised to find that he had broken her hymen. Seriously? A whore like this, a virgin? What sort of nonsense was that? But all that meant was that he was going to get to be the first person to impregnate this whore!! Awesome!

He finger fucked her roughly, if you could call just adding one finger after another into her without bothering to even try to really stretch her out, 'finger fucking.' Once he was able to force four fingers into her once tight slit, he pulled them away and replaced them with his cock. He slammed his cock in and out of her wet cunt, stabbing at her cervix like a battering ram. Like anyone with a battering ram, he didn't stop until he managed to break through. The man winced slightly at the tightness of her womb and groaned to himself. "Fuck..so tight. Rest assured, dick milker. You're gonna be a mommy to my kids soon!" he said in delight.

Matsumoto yelled as her clit was so roughly pulled, sinking futher into the dirty toilet water as she tried to shift away and momentarily filling her mouth with it, making her cough and splutter, even as her cunt was stolen of it's virginity. The pounding fingers were not even trying to be careful, and they tore at her soft pink fleshy walls, even while her ass gaped obscenely wide, kept that way by her hands stuck to her ass cheeks.

As the cock battered at her vulnerable cervix and smashed it's way through, entering her womb, she screamed bubbles out through the water, before finally managing to raise her head up high enough again.

Ian laughed at the girl's situation. He was sure that she was starting to feel the consequences of lying to an officer of the law. Smirking to himself, he moved one of his feet back, stepping on her face and forcing it back into the toxic toilet water as he continued to rape her. His hands moved to be atop of hers, or rather, the pens in her hands. He gripped the pens and jerked them around as if the pens were joysticks and her hands/ass globes were a video game. All of this while he pounded her once tight cunt and womb into submission. With his hands removed from her clit, his heavy balls are free to slap and batter her poor clit ruthlessly.

As Ian starts to cum several minutes later, his balls churn with the fertile milk within them. The cop grunts lowly as ridiculous amounts of jizz shoot out of his cock with each shot. He shudders in pleasure as he cums and his head jerks up at the sound of cheering. Several other police officers are by the door watching, with their own cocks out, as he fertilizes the worthless broad beneath him. They come over, laughing and jeering about how she was likely to be stuck with multiples with a load that big inside of her...and that after they were all done, the kids would likely all have different fathers!

Matsumoto gurgled in the toxic water, the full weight of the man above her pressing on her face, she tried to scream and yell, or beg for mercy and forgiveness as her ass handles were so roughly used, tearing deeper holes in the fat cheeks, even while her overly fertile untouched womb was inseminated.

Due to her ears being underwater, and the blood rushing to her head, she had no idea of the other cops watching, and for a moment thought it was over.

Ian sighed happily as he slowly pulled his cock out of the tight hole, only a little semen managing to leak out due to her being upside down. The next guy was up to bat. He climbed on top of her, also aligning his asshole with her own. Fortunately for the poor girl, he ONLY needed to use the bathroom. But as he took his dump inside of her, both of his feet using her face as a footmat (couldn't expect him to put his nice, clean shoes in that water, after all), he bent his cock slightly and pushed the mostly limp piece of meat into Rangiku's cunt. Taking a deep breath, he started to piss straight into her, flooding her cunt and womb with a different kind of man juice.

Matsumoto gurgled and grimaced, there was a fat load of dogshit on the bottom of this cops shoes, something he was unaware of and was currently rubbing hard into her face as he stomped heavily on her as he adjusted his position, and started taking a shit into her gaping, bleeding asshole, and pissing into her cum packed slut cunt.

Once he had satisfied himself with her holes, the man got off of her. He knelt down and grabbed some of the lushious strawberry blond hair that wasn't currently inside of the urinal and used it as a butt floss to wipe away the grime left over. When he let go of the hair, it was a much darker shade with clumps of shit hanging onto it.

This time, two men took his place. One began to deposit more shit into her packed asshole, unknowingly pushing the bottle and tissue even deeper inside of her, while the other stuffed his cock into her sopping snatch and began pounding away. Granted, it was a bit awkward doing that while standing so close and facing each other, but it was definitely worth it!

She whined into the shitty water as the bottle sliced her up more, deeper inside, she had no idea just how far up her shit packed bowels it had been stuffed now, what with all these evil men packing more shit in on top, and they wouldn't stop raping her cunt! Her cunt actually healed fast, compared to even the rest of her, so it was always freshly tight for each of the police men, unless they did something truly sick to stretch it wide.

The man currently shitting in her asshole bent his cock forward as the last man had and started forcing his way into her poor cunt. The guy already in there let out an annoyed sound. "Hey! I'm still using this, man!" he whined. The other man laughed at that. "Come on, it's not a big deal. I bet we can fit like 3 cocks in here! Shit...it'd be so tight, you know?" he said dreamily.

Taking that as his cue, another of the men stepped forward. He had a abnormally thick cock that he was waving around excitedly. "I'll join you then! I can't wait to fuck this tart!!" he chirped. Both of the other men immediately cringed. Wasn't this idiot smart enough to realize that that wouldn't work? It'd be like stuffing four cocks inside her! But an idiot he was, and he didn't know.

So, before they could protest, the man was by their side attempting to force his own cock in the too small hole, with no luch. Growling, he forced a two fingers into each side of her cunt and yanked it apart as if she were just a bag of chips. As he forced her open wider and wider, he dug more of his fingers into her to get a better grip and unknowingly climbed up onto her face to get closer nearly crushing her under his heavy weight. He managed to spread her so far open that her cunt was torn and she was completely loose to the two men inside of her. Grinning widely now, Mike pressed his 4 inch thick and 14 inch long cock against her cunt. He got up onto his toes and jammed himself and his cock down on her. As his cock stabbed her insides, the outline of his massive fuckstick was visible from the outside of her body as it ruined her with each thrust.

Matsumoto jerked so violently as her cunt was ripped so widely open, that her mouth momentarily surfaced, her agonized scream echoing around the bathroom, arousing the men no end, before the heavy crushing boots forced her back under again, her whore-cunt was dripping blood now, heavily lubricated by the red liquid and all the piss and cum that had been forced in there, made it a very pleasant and smooth fuck for all 3 of the men's fat fucksticks raping her recently virgin pussy and womb, her belly bulged at each rough thrust, this was agony!

The agony was only one sided, fortunately. The men were very much enjoying themselves. Mike was slamming into her cunt violently from various angles, causing bugles to appear in different areas with each thrust. The other men barely had to do anything, Mike's actions giving them all pleasure. The one that had started fucking her first grunted and came inside of her, adding to her already full belly. He pulled out and shot the remainder of his load all over what was visible of her tied up tits. He was quickly replaced by another. As was the man who had taken a shit once he came inside of her. He too made use of her hair as a piece of toilet paper.

They took turns like that, battering her cunt and barely giving it a chance to heal while also adding more and more waste to her asshole. Some wanted some variety and room though. Instead of using her ass, one of the men managed to pull her head out from under Mike's feet and, like the bum, pressed their ass against her mouth where they took their dump. He pressed his smaller cock against her nose, stretching her nostil open until he was able to fit the head of his dick inside of it and started fucking that hole slightly.

Her mouth was packed full of shit now, and due to the angle she was at, she couldn't swallow, forced to have her cunt brutaly ravished, tearing at it as fast as it healed, causing never ending agony, her gut slowly swelling from the shit loads and cum dumps inside, even as a cock was now forced up her nose! She could barely breathe now, only one nostril sticking out! She would be lucky to survive this brutal ravishment, who knew what sick thing they would do to her next! She felt glad that for once today, her fat udders seemed to be safe.

\------

Matsumoto screamed as if she was dying. Or at least she would have if her mouth wasn't full of shit, and she had a cock up her nose, instead her throat just filled with the stuff, causing her to puke, and choke on it, while her belly swelled and her torn wounds where her tits used to be spurted blood.

As the cops all stared at the fat massive orbs in Mike's hands, and the gaping torn wounds on her chest, they could see, much to there shock, that she was slowly regenerating her breasts! The flesh was growing back slowly, inch by inch!

Little by little, laugher started to break out until they were all hooting with abandon. Mike pulled out of Rangiku's worn out cunt, to be quickly replaced with two men. He pulled the tits onto his cock one by one, stabbing them through with his cock until he had a tit shis-ko-bob on his dick. Another man was using a small knife to cut off pieces of one of her tits and toss it to people, giggling in delight as it grew back. No longer fearing for her safety at all, one of the men pressed his cock against her ear and started pissing inside of it.

The stupid blonde slut was going mindless with agony, her tits had barely a chance to regrow more than an inch of fatty flesh before it was cruelly sawn off, every moment of this was pure pain, and once again some sick person was pissing in her ear, filling her auditory canal with piss!

\---------

Matsumoto had barely time to scream before the cock was plunged through her eye, bursting the orb and using it to lube the fat turgid shaft as it plunged into her eyesocket, giving the softest wettest, warmest fuck the cop had ever known as his meatstick plunged into her forebrain. She gagged, feeling violated beyond anything she could have imagined, and screamed once more as her ear was sliced open, slashing her ear cannal wide enough for the raging hard shaft to pound it's way in!

The men gasped and moaned in delight, enjoying their new fuck holes. Juices shlopped out of her eye and ear, leaking down the side and front of her face as they pounded into the worthless holes. One of the guys, now annoyed by how full her cunt was of man juice, pushed his arm into her. It was easy, considering that four cocks had just pulled out of her. He started punching the inside of her womb, even forcing his fingers inside of her Fallopian tubes and jerking them around, finger fucking them and making sure that their cream reached all of her eggs.

Feeling that one hand wasn't enough, another man decided to help out, forcing both of his arms into her stretched cunt. It wasn't long before it became a contest to see how many they could fit inside of her. They got 5 arms elbow deep inside of her cunt, stretching her open impossibly wide and pushing her organs around as they punched her insides. The men then turned their attention to her asshole. A couple went and donned long gloves and one by one began invading her asshole, pushing several gallons worth of sewage up her intestines.

Matsumoto was stuck between drooling and screaming as her belly obscenely swelled, all the arms ripping her cunt wider than her head were distending it far beyond the boundaries of safe. Her poor Fallopian tubes were inundated by thick masses of cum, drenching her poor overly fertile eggs in enough semen and sperm to give birth to a city worth of people.

Her ass was also being distended, as yet more arms were forced into her, that broken glass bottle still shredding up her insides as they forced that masses of shit yet deeper and deeper inside her slut holes. Every sound she made, every move they pulled on her, just made them want to hurt her more and more, in more sick and perverse ways.

The man fucking her brains out grunted loudly and held her head to his groin tightly as he came, copius amounts of jizz pouring into her head, soaking her brain in a new kind of juice. He slowly pulled out and replaced his cock with the empty barrel of his gun to keep his jizz inside of her. The man fucking her ear came as well then, twisting her head to jerk his cock around inside of her ear. Spooge shot against her ear drum hard with each shot of cum.

By now, all of that pushing had forced the bottle and tissue into the poor girl's stomach, the glass scratching and tearing at her stomach for a moment. The bottle was even visible from outside of her stomach! On of the guys turned the bottle around so that the broken end faced away from her ass and they continued pushing it forward. The guys surrounding her face backed off and watched as her own shit was forced up out of her mouth and nose followed by the bottle that tore its way up her throat.

Matsumoto couldn't even feel the cum pouring in through her ruined eye and ear sockets, or it pool over and around her brain, but she could feel the cold barrel of the gun poking through, and it's heavy weight against her face.

She tried to scream, but it came out more like a gurgling gasp as shit was forced up her own throat and spurted out of her nose and mouth in a disgusting wave, splattering all over her face and her healing tit wounds, even as her throat was torn up by the broken glass!

The cops pushed and pushed at that shit until the broken bottle was half out of her mouth. They stepped back to admire their handiwork. The little fucktoy's belly, filled with their jizz, piss and shit, bulged out lewdly as if she were heavily pregnant with multiples. Her face and chest was covered in shit, blood and cum, with that fat gun barrel sticking out of her well fucked eye. One of the cops undid the handcuffs on her and let her body fall to the ground, kicking her fattened stomach harshly.

Matsumoto fell roughly to the floor, constantly puking up shit, blood, vomit and bits of broken glass, at each kick she received shit splattered out her ass, and cummy piss pooled from her cunt.

The cops laughed, cleaning themselves up and leaving the restroom. One of the cops grabbed her by her tits, also picking up the ones that had been sliced off, and dragged her out of the bathroom and out of the building. They couldn't very well allow anyone to find her there after all. He dragged her through the back alleys and dumped her against the dumpster of a nearby restaurant and left.

Matsumoto was slumped against the dumpster, ass in the air, healed tits resting on her shit caked face. She was coated in blood and shit and cum, and was a putrid stinking mess that would disgust the most hardy of souls.

It was about 15 minutes later when someone came out from the restaurant. They were running low on meat. It was times like this that the restaurant came out and looked for stray cats, dogs, rats...whatever, to chop up and fry into food for the guests. But there didn't seem to be anything out there tonig-

He gasped softly and went over to the girl lying on the ground. She stank. Badly. And was covered in who knows what. He half wondered if she had gone swimming in a sewer. He frowned slightly and picked up the still slightly bloodly milk mounds that had been resting on her back. He looked it over and took a tentative bite. Holy shit! This stuff was great, he thought as he chewed. He kicked her side to roll her over, expecting to find her titless, but she wasn't. But the tits on her chest clearly matched those in his hands... He smirked slightly to himself and grabbed her by the hair. Well, they could work with this, he thought as he dragged her inside.

Matsumoto was pretty insensate as she was dragged into the restaurant by her shit matted hair, her fat udders dragging on the rough ground as she was pulled, picking up all sorts of dirt and scratches.

Who knew what horrors and torturous moments would wait in this kitchen, surely nothing so far today would equal this!

The man lifted her up and dumped her on one of the prep tables. The other cooks looked over with mild interest. A human...really? Meh, they've done worse, was the general mindset of the group as they gathered around, preparing to make use of their new piece of meat.

She stared blearily at the chefs as they closed around her with her newly healed eye, not quite able to comprehend what would happen, she just smiled tentatively at them, her shit caked features displayed nicely.


End file.
